Cowards
by chardak
Summary: If it's love human emotion, then I can't feel it since I am not human at all. Stuck between emotions and instincts what will Ludwig chose to follow.AU.Incubus!Ludwig/Priest!Feliciano.


**Title**: Cowards  
**Author**: chardak  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters & Pairings: **Incubus!Ludwig/Priest!Feliciano, appearance of some other characters, but main focus is on two of them  
**Warnings:** This fiction won't truly follow exact Incubus tradition. I made lots of stuff to fit my tastes. Also you've notice REALLY shitty grammar, it's because English is my second language + this is my first fiction EVER. So if you didn't already given up, I've suggest you to do that know since my bad grammar might ruin your pretty brain. Just kidding, your brain is not pretty at all… HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Summary:** If it's love human emotion, then I can't feel it since I am not human at all. Stuck between emotions and instincts what will Ludwig chose to follow.

Venice, rich and place filled with artistic souls, deep within sin is leaking out like river which leaks trough town. Now is time when full four months of lies, faking, pretending, acting, dirtying needs to begin. It's time of fools and extreme shameless freedom. Masquerade.

"And this is time when you will be truly awaken, my son." Deep voice was heard from slim lips of tall longhaired blonde, with muscle figure. Next to him was another man, although younger, but with its resemblance almost presenting copy of his father, only difference that his hair was short, slicked back. Faces are serious, with strong chin making it almost square shaped and present of strongly noticeable ice blue eyes filling it with manly elegance and beauty. Aside from looks, they shared two inhuman things, widespread black wings and horns.

Both of them are standing roof of the well hidden, almost unnoticeable old building. Yet, that same building gave them amazing view of the whole town and its beautiful buildings, decoration, with center where celebration of wildness already began. Hundreds of faces hidden behind overly decorated masks, skin filled with thick layer of powder, oversized silly and weird, yet strangely wonderful costumes.

"I've waited the right moment to let you out the shell, and now at the spring of maturity is definitely right time. Our existence for these lowcreatures is myth, and it needs to stay that way. This period, when everyone hides behind masks, wearing strange costumes and everything is allowed, you are allowed to be yourself among them, and still to remain a myth. After all these years, true hunger for human body will awake and just like air you've need it or you will face the death. You understand that, don't you Ludwig." Named son watched him, listening every single word that his father let out of his lip. His father rarely speaks, almost never, so his words are worth almost as greatest reward. He was always loyal to his father, at least when he's around him.

"Of course father, I understand." Father nodded to his sons answer, keeping same face expression.

"You know that in the beginning of our traditional feeding, you will be wild and almost uncontrollable that its quite possible will result in killing them. That is forgivable of course, which is why I've brought you here. These people, living in their world of dreams, won't even notice if another person is missing. Of course when your control reaches the right level, you can return to our land get taste of true German virgins."

Right now Ludwig closely watched his face, he could almost see the smile when he spoke last sentence. He knew that his father's great dislike of Italians, compared to himself who had opposite troughs, but he chose to remain silent. According to his brothers' words, Italians reminded his father of shameful period filled with human emotions for some human being. However, father hates his older brother, finding out that Gilbert let himself to be warped away in mesh of human emotion. Ever since, he hasn't seen brother, more because his father made sure of that.

"Now I will leave you. Knowing you I believe you won't disappoint me. Unlike someone, I can say you are true son of mine."

No words need to be said, as if silence tells whole loyalty that his son posses for him. Watching how slowly wings are spreading, yet how fast he flees away in to the night. First couple of second he can see his black reflection in the moon, then nothing. Invisibility is greatest gift from whoever created their kind; otherwise they could be easily discovered. Humans may be stupid, but their stupidity doesn't reach that high level. After all someone was smart enough to give a name to their kind, even thought rest of it reminded a myth for humans.

Alone like this, his eyes changed the focus, form the moon where his father disappeared in to the night, to center of colorful celebration. Music is loud, yet filled with strong tone of happiness and freedom, that almost warped even Ludwig. Yet he is not ready to find pray or to follow his instinct that father spoke of so much. Ludwig finds his own kind somehow disgusting, and secretly plans to suppress his instincts because he is fully aware that they will show up sooner or later.

Placing simple blue mask over his head, secretly landing on ground, already making steps through narrow Venetian streets, but still filled with many masked faces. Many ladies (or something else, gender in the masquerade is unrecognizable) set their eyes on him, reasons no need to be mentioned, but blush on their faces was present, and as for freer ladies they expressed their affection really, really openly. But reserved and shy person as Ludwig only speeded up, and hid himself in some unknown corner.

Ludwig surprised himself with his own awkwardness. Sooner or later his life energy will depend on them. In other words, he needs to fuck them in other to survive. Dear god, he was more than glad that his father isn't there to watch him; otherwise he would be so ashamed. But really, as he knows feeding process will be places when the ladies are sleeping.

" Ve, you mister you sure good at hurting ladies feelings, girls needs attention to be assured that they are pretty." Strange man just passed, Ludwig guessed according although melodic humming voice it was still deeper than woman, dressed in huge red mixed with golden women's costume, white mask clearly drawn red lips, and eyeliner. Ludwig couldn't see his color eye, because it was dark, and he just as he spoke that sentence, walked directly to group of supposed to be ladies, and started to flirt.

Strange thing is that Ludwig continued to watch his every action. From the suggestive conversation with girls, receiving kisses from them trough not direct because mask was still on to the moment when he finally walking away. He couldn't explain why he was watching that strange man, maybe it was instant irritation, instant attention and instant connection. Why, it couldn't be anything physically since whole body, from wig on his head, gloves on his hands to the toes, was covered in costume. Even eyes, as humans says that they can lead to someone soul were unnoticeable, so what can be.

To find out, he followed him, now ignoring many clearly recognizable women whistling, and followed him. He couldn't ignore the fact that he looked most normal in to this crazy circus, although he had wings. It wasn't hard to follow him since rest of them was clearly lost in their own words to notice some suspicious stalking and just for a moment strange person disappeared in to some corner.

Ludwig clearly frustrated just stood in one place for a moment, and just to try his luck he chose random corner and went in. Strangely this narrow street looked mostly normal and simple. Flowers and nice gardens in front of houses, everything there looked so simple and common. He continued to walk for a while when the steps slowed down and stood there to look simple small church. Strangely, it was the Christian faith that crated and named Ludwigs kind, people won't accept that of course. Even more strangely, incubus does respect Christianity because all these "virginity rules" were perfect for incubus because they made virgin food almost reserved.

Next thing thrown Ludwig out the thoughts is sudden appearance of pries. As Ludwig could notice he was clearly really young, with curly hair. That priest was obviously tired, according to slow placed moves, yet was huge positive energy in them. He was throwing something, Ludwig decided to step closer, he didn't needed even to sneak, because that priest was obvious to the word, but the objects that were thrown away were really familiar.

It was that female costume that strange man he even strangely followed wore. Worse, that priest started to hum some song in even more familiar voice. Well Ludwig sure found the man he followed, but what to do next?


End file.
